


smooth talkin'

by ineedsomethingmore (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [21]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Dirty Talk, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, the talking is explicit tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/ineedsomethingmore
Summary: Ace won't shut up.Prompt #26: dirty talk.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Kinktober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946662
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	smooth talkin'

**Author's Note:**

> i had a different prompt in place here but wrote this last night bc it came to mind and honestly i like it a whole lot more

Law stayed pretty quiet during sex. He didn’t speak unless he needed to. His vocalizations were limited to soft gasps and sighs. It was all in his expressions, which were entirely out of his control.

Ace, on the other hand, was the exact opposite: he never shut up. Every touch got some sort of sound out of him— a moan, a grunt, a cry. At least the constant feedback let Law know he was doing something right.

But then, there was the _talking._

“Oh, babe, you’re so _tight—”_

Ace ran his mouth like his life depended on it.

“That’s it, take it all. You’re so good, you feel so _good_ around my cock.”

Often, it was words of praise, which Law wasn’t initially comfortable with. But as time went on, he learned to tolerate it.

“You like that, huh? Tell me it’s good, baby, tell me you love it.”

Law refused to respond verbally, but if Ace was lucky, he’d get a nod.

“Fuck, you’re drivin’ me crazy with that face. Are you gonna come for me? I wanna see you lose it.”

Maybe Law didn’t mind all that much, if it was enough to put him over the edge.


End file.
